Reborn to Love or to feel the pain?
by Thelegendofcrazytwilightfan
Summary: In this story,there is a change. Bella dies during she gives birth to Reneesme and Jacob still imprints on her.What happens if 500 years later,the Cullens meet a same girl which looks exactly like Bella.Is that the real Bella?Was she born again to test their love again or was she reborn to love a person which never felt a mother's love?Or will she just perish like the old Bella?
1. Chapter 1:You can't leave me!

**Chapter 1:You can't leave me!**

**(Edward's POV)**

Come on, can't leave can't leave us! is waiting for can't leave can't leave any of ,Alice came into the room,trying to comfort , is ,my Bella is not dead!I screamed 's eyes was covered with full of not to cry and stayed ,she told me to get out from the room and cheak on then got Bella ready for the , on might be granddaughter won't have a mother was begging to Carlisle to cheak on then everyone realised that she was coming back.

She gave her life another life to come into this not fair for the priest cremated all could just stare and cry at her was the worst one crying,accusing Reneesme for his daughter's was lying more than 6 feet below the land.I was just staring blankly at the said Isabella Marie Swan remembered as a loving wife,mother,friend,and ,after a few hours spending alone at the graveyard.I decided to go back I walked into the house,I saw a huge potrait of me and Bella on the night of our both always used to envy those pictures and we would always talk that we would talk about how we met and the stuff to our now,it only remains as sweet I walked through our bedroom.I could see her pictures used to have "fights" on putting pictures in the room.I would say to put her and she would say to put in mine.I was just trying so hard not to ,I went into the closet looking for all the beautiful dresses which Alice used to buy for her.

Then,a huge white gown was hanging was Bella's wedding gown.I could picture her again wearing the gown and walking down the aisle,trying to not trip and was about ,looking at Reneesme makes me to remember she does,makes me to remember can I do?I loved her to ,I walked towards the dressing table and there was a ?Who wrote it?I thought to ,I opened the says:

_Dear Edward,_

_If you are reading this means I am gone from this remember always,that I will not fade from your memory.I left a very precious jewel of my life to is our 't hate her because I am dead.I am dead because I was my own her like you did to my jewellery chest,I kept away your mother's our child is a girl,give the ring to her when she is 16 and tell her that I love her more than anything in this world.I will always watch all of you up above the sky.I will be back to 't ,thank you for giving me the honour for becoming a part of the Cullen family and the honour of being your wife and thank you for all the sweet memories of us love to you and all. _

_ From,Bella_.

When I read the last sentence,I begin to when did she write this?We were always with as opened her jewellery chest,I saw the ring.I took it out and kept it in a safe spot where nobody can find it.


	2. Chapter 2:Memories and Reneesme

**Chapter 2:****Memories and Reneesme.**

**(Reneesme's and Edward's POV)**

_**(500 years later).**_

Come on dad,we are gonna be late for was screaming from the kitchen.I was still staring at Bella's and my picture at the ,Reneesme came to me and asked me quitely 'Dad,until when are you gonna do this?'She asked.I just can't get Bella out of my year back,Reneesme reached 16 and I gave that ring to her saying that Bella loves her more than anything in this world and Reneesme begin to has been 500 years since Bella died and Reneesme and Jacob are getting married next small baby,getting always cry to herself saying she is the one who killed also loved Bella more than anything in this since Bella died,Esme,Rosalie and Alice was like a mother to her but she never had a special one to be called as a did that ever happen?Then,we got our bags and got ready to never acted like aunt,uncle,father and daughter at would all call each other using names and Esme and Carlisle were our parents.

After 30 minutes drive from home we finnaly arrived at Forks High School's parking lot...

**(To be continued)**

**A/N:The more reviews I get,the faster I write...**


	3. Chapter 3:Bella?

**Chapter 3:Bella?**

**(Edward's POV)**

After we parked our car,all of us got down from our respective ,suddenly Reneesme asked me 'Dad,doesn't that young girl looks like mom?'.When Reneesme said the word 'MOM',I turned immediately to see who she was talking about.A young brunette which looked exactly like my Bella was walking across the lot.I was all my other siblings looked at each other then suddenly Emmett started to speak out 'Edward,are you sure that we buried Bella,500 years ago?'.'Of course,all of us saw that funeral'.Jasper said immediately.

Then,all of us walked into the school as if nothing ,Ness looked really excited to see her ,all of us were sitting at our old 'Cullen' the girl which looked like Bella walked across us and she was just normal as if she didn't know who we then ,what did you see?I asked girl IS Bella.I saw this found it the night Bella died 500 years no...Oh my god,don't tell me its that note!Emmett then 'Come on,what damn note now?'.Its the note where Bella wrote before she died and no one ever read that note except for did it say?Alice and Rosalie asked unpatiently.I then told that,she told us not to worry about us,cause she will come back to us soon...

So that's Bella is said ,why can't she remember us?remember me?I ,she didn't meet us Ness continued,'but she saw us,remember?!'.Alice then said 'Nessie,looking at each other doesn't bring back will need to see the memories of us,all of us together as a how?Rosalie Alice could say anything,the bell rang,and all of us headed to the class and promised to meet at the parking lot after ,when I entered my biology class,"Bella" came her class slip to the was anything like Bella.

Then,she took her seat beside a girl and they were talking for a short while before the teacher started the I saw her in the class,I remembered all those memories where we first met at the Biology class and we introducing an hour the bell rang and everyone sprinted out from the class.

Then,I sprinted out from the class chasing "Bella" from the ,I reached her but I accidentaly bumped on her causing all our books to drop on the ,both of us bent down to collect our books then our eyes met.

**(Bella's POV.)**

His eyes was so beautiful,then suddenly some kind of image came across my felt like we have met was ,I saw this girl which looked exactly like me,and her name was .The exact same name both of us a introduced herself to the guy which I was staring at.I didn't know who he suddenly,I blurted out the name Edward then everything went black.I ...


	4. Chapter 4:Meeting The Family Again

**Chapter 4:Meeting the family again.**

**(Cullen's and "Bella's" POV)**

Then,I felt like I was being carried.I felt the unusual cold but I was normal,as if I was used to I heard other were all asking at Edward why he was carrying .It felt like no strangers name to me.I felt something odd inside of was like ,all of them drove me back to their ,I heard Edward screaming a an odd name it was thought,I was unconsious I could feel and hear everything that was happening around me.

Then,Carlisle came down rushing down the stairs looking what is in such a ,he saw me in Edward's was ?He ,his wife Esme came was happy and shocked to see me in the Cullen Residence again.

Then,Edward carried me to Carlisle's office then held me on the he lay me there,in that blank eyes I suddenly had a picture,of a very thin woman screaming in pain and baby crying out guy which was almost crying and all those thing gave me such a headache.

Then Carlisle inserted an IV into my veins then after a few minutes I opened my in that family was IN that minute,when I opened my eyes,Edward was closest to me standing very only one sentence which came out from my mouth was 'Where am I?'.Edward then told that I was ?My house never had a doctor office!Then,I moved from the minute I moved,I felt such a pain in my I looked at the young lady beside me and said the name Esme.

ESME?Yes,my the hell do I know these people's names?I asked then,the minute I turned to the other was eyes,full of love,care and passion to me.I was like 'Edward,what happened?'.He was like 'Bella,can't you remember anything that happened in school just now?No,I only remember,when I stared at your eyes and some kind of "VISION" came and I just vision?A pixie like girl !She came up to me and without hesitating I hugged ,how are you?I missed you so !What am I saying?I asked.I don't know any of you but how can I say I miss you all so much.

Ok,Bella wait for another 1 hour till the drips is done then I will tell ,everyone went outside of the room except for Edward,Reneesme and went somewhere in the house to get she came back with 3 huge photo that,Reneesme came to me while Alice was out and she touched my was wearing the ring.

The ring that Edward gave me a very long time ,I turned to Edward asking how she got the all he answered was 'Bella,can you remember anything?'.I just remained silent till Alice came in with 3 huge photo that album,there was a girl which looked exactly like me with were getting all those pictures where both of them took looking at all those pictures,some guy came into my memory.I immediately asked where is said she just dialed him asking him to come 10 minutes,Jacob came in.

He just looked the same since he entered the room,he looked at me and screamed BELLA!I was like god,this is am I so popular?He then ran into the room and hugged me.I missed all those huggs so ,all of us stayed in the room and all of them was explaining what actually happened and Edward ran in vampire speed to his room to get the note I left 500 years ago.500 years ago?Man!I was alive back then and I am back to my family.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Please leave reviews.I need to get better in my writing skills.

Pls read my other stories to like Truth Will Be Out and Transported Into The Twilight World.

Anyway,leave more reviews so I will update soon or you will need to wait months for me the update the next chapters.

Anyway,I suggest you to read other fanfics like Holding Onto Forever (WIP) by iCreddie4real,Mistakes(WIP) by Judy1998,I'll Always Find You(Complete) by EmilyEsmeGibson12,Mystery Babies(WIP) by Badwolf234,Switched(WIP) by twilightfanjm.

WIP mean Work in Progress.


	5. Chapter 5:Do you still love me?

**Chapter 5:Do you still love me?**

**(Bella's POV)**

After an hour of waiting for the drips to finish and after Alice showed me all those pictures and stuff,I could finally remember who am I actually.I was gone from my love and my FOREVER family for 500 years.I must have missed so many a few minutes the drips was came into the room to take out the IV insert from my hand as I was normal again.I missed everyone so GOD knows what I am feeling ,Edward took me all over the house again as I have never been in that house actually changed a lot,after I was change mean there is more pictures in the house and less of Esme's vases.I could tell that all of Esme's vases was broken because of 3 people in the ,I stopped in front of Edward's and my wedding was so huge that it could fit half of the was the biggest picture in that house.I touched that ,I touched it I begin to I remembered all those beautiful memories we shared first time we met,how he left me,me coping up,then Edward proposing me then our wedding later Reneesme was born then everything went blank.I asked Edward,_**Edward,answer to me the you still ove me like last time?He answered back,Bella with all my hard and for eternity.I just smiled back.**_Then,Reneesme came in skipping with Jacob.I went to Reneesme and Jacob and hugged was so good to see them again.

Then Reneesme begin to ,did you know 500 years back after you that very day,dad stares at that picture every second refusing to talk to anyone.I was ,without anyone noticing,I went up the stairs and entered our was still the knew where I was so he straight away entered the room.I was sitting on the bed staring around the room almost crying.I remembered both of us used to "fight" on pictures in the room and I would win ,he went inside the huge closet which is even bigger now and he took out a plain white was my wedding asked do you still remember this?I answered back,of course I still lookes the same.I mean exactly the then suddenly asked me something,'Bella,do you want to marry me again?'.I felt like everything stopped.I can now feel my old real Bella.

**A/N:I know,its a cliff hanger just like New .**


	6. Chapter 6:With all my heart

**Chapter 6:With all my heart.**

**(Bella's POV.)**

With all my heart,Edward.I am willing to say 'I,do' again to and carried me and spun me around the ,you gotta put me down or I am gonna faint ,ok,he said while putting me thing,Alice is gonna do the whole thing again.I just ,both of us decided to tall the others and when went down the stairs and reached the lving room,Alice came to us and made a face.I understood what it meant and just said YES,its was over the means,she gets to host two !A human can die by doing ,we decided to seat on our normal seat by Edward's piano.I sat on Edward's lap and started to speak ,we have decided to get married again!Everyone except Reneesme,Alice and Jacob made a funny/annoying face which made me ,its its the same date like our old one.13th Of then came towards both of us and hugged another wedding for Edward with the same bride...Emmett then started to crack jokes.

So,getting married twice with the same bride ah,bro.? said which made everyone to laugh while Edward was just staring at my felt really good to be back with felt like a missing jigzaw puzzle in my heart which is completed felt like a 1000 ,I brought Edward back to our I started speaking.'Edward,are you ready for all this all over again?'He then said...

**(EAMC's POV)-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen's POV.**

I am absolutely sure about it .Oh,I miss that alot ,Bella said.I told you all many times not to call me that,Miss ,try to catch me if you ,Bella started to run out of the room and I didn't want to cheat so I ran in human speed trying to catch was preety was literally,running around that huge house,then she gave up by stopping nearby the ,you ,both of us walked inside of the house while she was panting like I was so Esme saw us and she was like 'What did you do to my daughter,Mr Edward Cullen?',I said it was nothing and we were trying play a fool around and then we walked of the were looking through our old wedding pictures all over again and missed everyone so much especially,from Denali like Carmen,Elazer and the wolf pack the mean time we were talking all about our memories to Reneesme and she was so fascinated as this is the first time she was listening it from her ,we finished our story but then suddenly,Bella told us to go I ,it has been quite a long time after we all went hunting and Bella decided to stay at home and do some after a few minutes,all of us left leaving Bella alone at ,I was quite afraid of leaving her alone at home since I just got her back.

_**-To be continued-**_

_**A/N:Stay tuned for the upcoming do you think?Horrible,Disaster,Nice,Amazing?Any comments.I really appriciate .Happy Easter and Good your Easter with your Easter Bunny...**_


	7. Chapter 7:I love You

**Chapter 7:I love You.**

**(Bella POV.)**

So after they left,I decided to go to Edward and my bedroom to take a when I entered the room,I felt thirsty since I didn't drink water at all after Edward and I I was searching for water inside the room and I only found two was Edward's and my mug which Emmett gave to was a really nice mug.I drink water or anything in the mug and Edward would drink blood inside of I took my mug and went down the stairs to get to the I didn't expect the thing that is going to happen to me is gonna come true.I missed on step on the staircase and I fell 3 flight of stairs till the very they need to enter in the middle floor since the lower floor is Emmett's and Jasper's play room and its very rare of anyone to go there except for Emmett.

I screamed out of my lung,but I guess no one could have heard a few hours like an hour of two,I heard footsteps.I knew I could be them,but I barely could move.I was still unconsious and then I heard them screaming out my name and was finding for ,out of sudden Alice saw me lying down the stairs covered with so much of blood and she started screaming out for minutes,everyone was there and Edward by was trying so hard to keep me awake but I wasn't that strong as everyone expected.

Esme and Rosalie was trying to carry me but my body hurted so badly till Carlisle had to decide to bring me to the hospital.I turned and said I love you to Edward before,Carlisle's Benz bursted out of the garage followed by Edward and Esme in Edward's and Rosalie in Alice's Porsche and Emmett and Jasper in Emmett's 4x4 Heavy Duty Jeep.

-TO BE CONTINUED- :)


	8. Chapter 8:Pain and love

**Chapter 8:Pain and Love.**

**(Bella's POV.)**

All I could feel now is PAIN!A terrible I could feel everyone always by my Edward,Alice and ,suddenly I heard Carlisle coming into the room and he was talking something about surgery to surgery was for me.I broke a few ribs,I broke my left hand and my knee was displaced.I almost gave up with all this pain going I have to be here.I just got everyone back,then Edward agreed to Carlisle on putting me into came up to me and told that he loves me more than anything in this world and Reneesme came up to me and held my hand.I wish I could hug her right now and say I am ,a few nurses came into the room and pushed my bed away to the operation did the surgery upon Edward's request.I felt like I was unconsious for a long time.I kept on saying Edward's name the last few days before I got up from my coma.

**(Edward's POV.)**

I kept on saying that what happened to Bella was my mistake since I left her alone just after I got her she kept on mumbling my name,over and over of us ever leave the room except for Carlisle who is the Chief Doctor in the hospital and has to cheak on ,Bella moved her fingers and I called Carlisle a few minutes Carlisle entered,Bella came out from her ,Bella had no other problems that a few broken bone and a displaced knee.I hugged Bella and I kept on saying asked me,what am I sorry for and I told for her condition and she told it was her own mistake.

She looked at Esme and asked how long was she in coma and Emmett immediately said 1 gasped and told 1 week over and over asked me how much she missed in 1 week and actuallt nothing happened since no one ever left the room except for Emmett who went back home to get his XBOX 360 and moved it to the room which she is currently now just couldn't live without games for 1 kept on laughing at ,how much I missed you laughter,Bella.I said and she promised that only death can bring us apart and she is never gonna leave till her heart stops beating or even then.

_**-To be continued-**_


End file.
